Honeymoon Down Under
by Shades Of Purple84
Summary: Jake and Leah go on their honeymoon in the great Down Under. They travel to Australia to see the sights but do they ever make it out of their hotel room.
1. Chapter 1

**My first drabble. This was Beta'd by Ruffluv. Enjoy. Not sure how I'll be posting the chapters but I'll somehow get them all posted.**

* * *

"Come on, babe. Plane leaves in 30 minutes." I hear Jake call from downstairs.

I spit in the sink, rinse out my mouth and yell, "I'm coming down." I quickly grab my coat from the hanger behind the bedroom door and rush down the stairs.

"Ahh, my beautiful bride." He hugs me, then kisses me hard before we head out of the door, locking it behind us.

We left the boys with my parents last night; that way we didn't have to rush them out so early in the morning. I'm going to miss them, but this is our honeymoon. I have no idea where we are going or what we'll be doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will post the chapters as I can. Busy with school work and such.**

* * *

We arrive at the airport, get our bags checked in and head to the terminal where we'll be boarding the plane.

Sitting in the waiting area, Jake tells me to close my eyes. I smile and do as he says.

"Hold out your hands."

I do. He places something light and airy in my hands.

"Open."

I look down at the picture and recognize the structure as the Sydney Opera House. I squeak and jump into his arms, kissing his face, lips, cheeks, and ears.

Jake puts me down as a voice echoes throughout, stating that our plane is ready to board. Jake picks up our carry on bags while holding my hand. We walk up to the line that is forming–fifth from the front.

The lady at the desk takes our tickets, glances at them, then hands them back to us. My stomach is full of dragonflies by this time.

We finally make it to our seats–window side! Jake places our bags in the above compartments as I sit and buckle before the pilot speaks over the intercom. Jake finally sits down and buckles himself in after he leans over, planting the most romantic kiss ever on my lips.

The plane lifts off the ground as I watch the ground disappear from view as we ascend above the clouds.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoys this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter **

* * *

The movie they have on board begins to play. I continue to stare out the window. My heart slightly aches for leaving my babies at home. I knew this trip was coming, but this is the first time in almost thirteen years I've left them for over three days.

I feel a light touch to the back of my head. "Babe, you alright?"

"Mmmhhmm." I say with delight as shivers run through me.

"The boys are with your parents; they'll be fine."

"I know. I'm just gonna miss them."

Jake pulls my face close to his, looks deep into my eyes, and I know everything will be all right. His lips meet mine–they are soft, comforting–not once, not twice but three times he kisses me. Jake let's go of my face as I let out a small sigh. I nod and turn towards the window. I feel the weight of his hand on mine.

* * *

**I will post until I feel tired.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much AN's in these drabbles just gotta post 'em.**

* * *

I wake to his lips pressed against mine. My lips spread wide as I begin to giggle.

"Time to wake up honey."

"Have we landed?"

"We sure have."

I unbuckle as Jake grabs our carry on bags from the overhead storage bin. Standing up, I stretch hearing several popping sounds come from my back.

We step off the plane hand in hand. The sunrise is a beautiful flourish of yellows, oranges, and reds, that fades into a light blue.

I take a deep breath, letting it out as I exclaim, "Australia! I can't believe it! Our honeymoon!"

Jake and I walk through the airport, to baggage claim. After picking up our luggage, we head to the car rental place.

Jake is able to get us a two seat sport coupe in a deep dark purple, almost black. He tosses me the keys. I smile catching them, wondering if I will be the one driving us around. I laugh internally, because I have no idea where anything is at down here.


	5. Chapter 5

We arrive at a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment thirty minutes from Sydney.

Surrounding the apartment are trees and an abundance of wildlife, such as a kookaburra and parrots.

Jake comes to my side of the vehicle, opening the door, holding his hand out. I take it with a smile. I look around us, mesmerized by the scene before us. Nature. I love nature.

The sounds of the birds and insects are soothing; I barely notice Jake lifting me off the ground. As I stare into the sea of green above me, I look back at Jake; he watches me with lust in his eyes. That smile playing on his features tells me we won't be leaving the apartment anytime soon.

* * *

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake to a grumbling noise, a parched mouth, and an achy bladder. I run to the bathroom–sliding on his shirt from the night before–as quickly as I can to relieve the pressure.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just had to pee." I giggle at myself. _Stupid bladder._

I step out after washing my hands and head to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I see that there are only three items: a bottle of champagne, a brick of unknown cheese, and some sort of meat.

I scratch my head. "Jake! Were we supposed to bring in food?"

I hear his footsteps come up behind as his arms snake around my waist. He kisses my neck, sending jolts through my body.

He eyes the contents of the appliance and hums against my skin on my shoulder, sending goosebumps down my arm. "Guess we could go out. Have you looked in the cabinets?"

I shake my head.

He takes a peek into one of them. "Nope. Nothing in there."

I turn to get dressed, but I don't get five feet from him before he pulls me to him, then up on the counter. He spreads my legs open, running his hands down my thighs and calves. I close my eyes, enjoying the touch of his slender fingers.

Jake brushes my hair behind my shoulder–it's gotten pretty long since I started growing it out six years ago. He kisses the exposed skin, lightly touching my earlobe, and then he caresses my face with his masculine rough hands, making me sigh for more.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up feeling sick, yet it's completely dark outside. I search the bed for Jake but come up empty. "Well, now, where could he have gone?"

It's completely dark outside. I wrap a sheet around myself even though I know there is no one anywhere near this place.

The lights from the kitchen assault my vision, as does the aroma of food to my nose. My stomach growls loudly. I hear Jake giggle.

We eat in a peaceful silence out on the back patio. The silver moonlight is enough to see by.

After a drink of some water–the first one I chugged–I ask Jake where we are going to go in the morning. He just shrugs, his usual manner of keeping things a surprise. Damn him. I smile.

"Well, what can I expect to wear for tomorrow's adventures?"

With a smile, he says, "Oh, that nice short flowery dress you have packed away!"


	8. Chapter 8

I get almost buckled-up and remembered that I brought my camera. "Wait. I need to go back inside."

So I run back inside and come back out, camera hanging around my neck. I slide back into the cars seat, holding the camera he bought me our first Christmas together. "Don't want to forget anything while we are here."

He laughs at me. He knows I like taking pictures, though I'm rarely ever in them.

* * *

**Yes I know this one is small, but hey, that's a drabble for you, uh. **


	9. Chapter 9

As we get closer to our destination, which I have no knowledge of, Jake tells me to close my eyes. I feel the car stop. I hear the engine shut off.

"Stay put!" I hear the smile in his voice.

My door opens, but I don't get out just yet. He takes the camera off my neck—I feel slightly naked without it—and then I feel the strap back around my neck. Jake grabs my hand and pulls me out of the car.

My eyes are still closed, so he continues to lead me.

We stop and my heart beats faster as the anticipation grows inside me.

"Open," he says.

When I do, the most beautiful scene of nature, a street filled with trees that have the most vibrant purple colored flowers surrounds me.

I quickly take a picture, or five, or ten. We walk up the street hand in hand, just mesmerized by the glorious color nature created. I was able to spot a street sign. It said we were on Jacaranda Street. I took a picture of that too.

Jake and I head back down the street to the car. He reached up to a low limb on a tree as I kept on walking, and then I felt something behind my ear.

He holds his hand out. "Here let me take a picture of you standing there." He points to the ground near a set of the jacaranda trees.

I pose for him a few times, teasing him, showing him that I want more than last night. With the camera still in his hand he walks up to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. He plants his lips on my cheek as he snaps a picture. Then, I turn to face him with happiness in my eyes and kiss his thin lips that hide behind his shimmering red mustache.

* * *

**How was this one for ya? **


	10. Chapter 10

We get back to the apartment; I go inside and strip down to just my panties. Jake follows me in but goes to the kitchen, popping the champagne bottle, pouring us each a glass before he turns on his laptop as I start to sip my bubbly drink.

The first song that begins to play is Running Out of Air by Love and Left. I continue to drink my sparkly as I begin to dance around the living area–naked.

I'm ready to just let it all go, let me be me. As the songs continue to play, I continue to dance as Jake watches me.

I finish about four glasses of champagne, and I can feel the warmth on my cheeks. I twirl a few times, sway my hips and dip low before he is behind me, dipping low with me. My lips stretch into a smile as I feel his hands snake across my exposed tummy.

We let the music take us away from reality as we move to the bedroom, kissing each other.


	11. Chapter 11

That next afternoon, we wake up entangled in each other. I lay my head on his chest, his fingers playing with my hair while mine play with his chest.

"Good Morning, Beautiful."

I love it when he calls me 'Beautiful'. I smile so big my cheek lifts my head slightly off his chest. We are two different souls, yet we make each other better.

"Good Morning, Husband."

The time difference is nuts. I haven't talked to my kids in three days. I hope they are having a good time.

"So are you ready for some beach time, Leah?"

I nod as I pull his face closer to mine. He knows what I want. I can see it in his eyes. Jake rolls over on top of me with his lips planted firmly on mine. My hands linger on his bare back. He pulls away to rub his fingers over my stomach, gliding them over my ribs, and his mouth sucks on a nipple, making my hips lift against him.


	12. Chapter 12

We reach Bondi Beach. We leave the stuff in the car, just to have a look around first.

"WOW! Look at that. So many people here already."

"Yeah, but I'm here with you, Babe." He kisses the back side of my hand.

"Well, we can either explore or be right in the middle of the populace."

Jake stops walking. "Hang on a sec."

He comes back with the beach towel that fits two. I nod, knowing why Jake went back for it.

* * *

**I know another short one. I just couldn't help myself.**


	13. Chapter 13

We walk the beach for quite awhile until we come to an end with rocks but less people. Jake lays down the towel as I take off my cover dress and flip-flops. He takes off his shirt.

I feel him close to me as I stand up. Jake unties the back of my blue, purple, and teal colored bikini top, letting it fall to the sand. He rubs my perky breasts. I let out a breath.

Jake grabs me up cradle style as we head into the water all the while I'm giggling and screaming, "No!"

* * *

**A dip in the water.**


	14. Chapter 14

We spend hours in the warm Australian water. With the sun starting to set on the horizon, Jake and I just lay on the towel watching the sky turn from the brightest blue to the wonderful colors of orange, red, pink, purple, and then black.

Me lying on the towel, wrapped in Jake's arms, sends a calming aura around us.

"Jake, I think it's time we head back to the apartment."

He just pulls me tighter to his body.

"Come on. I'm tired."

"Shhh. Just listen."

I let out a breath in slight aggravation.

"Babe, we still have plenty of time for other adventures. Just listen. Tell me what you hear."

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath in and letting it out as my ears reach out.

"I hear the crashing of the waves, no constant babble from the people that were here earlier."

"Uh huh."

I start to feel the electric current that seems to always be there when Jake kisses or touches me. I moan at the gentleness of his hands as they search my skin.

* * *

**WAGGLES EYEBROWS**


	15. Chapter 15

Back at the apartment, I head to the fridge, grabbing a few waters out of it. I unscrew the top of one and chug.

"Thirsty?" I see him smiling at me, which makes me smile, spilling some of the water on myself. I watch his eyes follow the water droplets down my chest.

"Alright, steam roller. Chill!" I giggle.

"But I ain't done with you, missy."

"Oh you aren't, are you?" I finish my water, tossing the bottle into the open trash can that is wedged between the wall and counter in the kitchen.

Jake starts to chase me around the apartment. We are laughing, giggling, and just having some playful fun.


	16. Chapter 16

He finally tackles me to the floor, tickling me. I hate that he does that, because I can't tickle him back. He's not ticklish like I am.

Jake lets me catch my breath, and I take my chance to tackle him to the floor. It was rough but I managed–not sure if he let me do it or not.

I pin his arms above his head and nip at his nipples making him moan for once. I make my way down his chest, kissing his ribs as I go.

I hook my fingers into his trunks, slowly taking them off. I lick my lips, seeing the present that is laid before me on his lower abdomen. I lick from the base to the tip, then take his hard cock in my mouth. I feel his hands on my head. Jake strokes my hair before he grabs ahold of it.

* * *

**So what do you think about that?**


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, I hear Jake close the trunk of the car.

Gosh, it's so quiet out here. I look around the bedroom and see that everything is picked up and cleaned. What is going on?

I hear his clunky boots from the bedroom. Then I hear him say, "Babe, get the clothes on that I laid out on the bed for you."

I look behind me and raise an eyebrow. A brown tank top, khaki shorts and Grecian style sandals are laid out before me. I nod, wondering where we are going now.

Jake rushes back in as I finish putting on the sandals. "Come on babe, we have a long drive ahead of us."


	18. Chapter 18

We get breakfast and lunch on the road.

"Where are we going, Jake?"

"You'll see. We are almost there."

"I sure hope so because I'm getting hungry. It's almost dinner time."

He places a hand on my knee and with a little squeeze, says, "I made us reservations. They know when we'll be there."

* * *

**Another shorty**


	19. Chapter 19

Jake and I walk to a restaurant called Mezza Lebanese Grill. The scents wafting outside the door hit me like a ton of bricks.

We step inside and are met with many tables of people eating and a few belly dancers. I look at Jake out of the corner of my eye as he watches the dancer; a smile spreads on my face because I know he would want to bring her home. Too bad we don't actually live here.

I spy a few seats empty as the host tells us we can have a seat anywhere in the best English he can muster.

So we sit down and in front of us are menus. We begin to look through, and there are many dishes I want to try. So I look over my menu at Jake as he looks back at me.

"Want to see if they'll bring out several dishes for us to try?"

"That sounds great," I answer. "I hope they'll be able to."

* * *

**What is your favorite Lebanese or Turkish dish?**


	20. Chapter 20

We spend all evening at the grill, trying their different dishes; my favorite, I would have to say was the Mediterranean Chicken.

The waiter comes out, telling us that they are closing.

"Okay, let us use the restrooms and we'll be on our way."

We both go freshen up. We walk to the counter towards the front and Jake pays. I don't get to see the total; I don't WANT to see the total.

Jake and I walk outside as they lock the door behind us. Jake links his hand with mine as we walk back to the car.

* * *

**Can't help the short chapters but they do help.**


	21. Chapter 21

I'm so glad Jake planned this out, because I have no idea where we are going. We end up in front of a tall building that I'm guessing is a hotel.

It's so gorgeous outside; the inside has to be mesmerizing.

I was right.

Beautifully lit up, modern décor in sophisticated colors. Jake goes up to the receptionist as I marvel at the wonderful escape we've entered.

"Let's go, Leah." I hear him close behind me.


	22. Chapter 22

"Jake, you have really outdone yourself with our honeymoon."

I kick off my sandals as I flop down on the couch that is in the center of the room–no, the penthouse he brought me to.

Those purple flowers from the Jacaranda trees are placed everywhere as I look around the room.

Jake comes over, smiling down at me. "You are so beautiful, Leah."

The dragonflies in my stomach take flight again. "Am not." I say, teasingly.

Then he starts tickling me again! I wiggle around as much as I can to get away, but this couch isn't letting me get to far.


	23. Chapter 23

We end up in the Jacuzzi tub with bubbles up to our necks. We relax in the soothing warm water as the jets massage our muscles.

Jake looks at me with passion in his eyes and says, "I love you."

I smile, reciprocating the words and passion.

He moves through the water towards me like the waves are doing on top of the water. His hands find my legs as his eyebrows arch. He gets closer and hums in my ear.

Then he whispers, "Are you enjoying our honeymoon, Lee?"

I nod, unable to form coherent words as he begins to kiss my shoulder after wiping away the bubbles.


	24. Chapter 24

We lay in the big round bed covered in purple silk sheets with rose petals spread all over it. Jake thinks of everything. The scent of the roses is soothing; I just want to lay in them and fall asleep.

I begin to stretch across the mattress, feeling the softness against my skin, sighing as I relax with my eyes closed. Then, I feel a light touch that starts at my feet. I want to peek but I don't, because the chills from the touch gives me makes my pussy walls clench, giving me some pressure as the touch continues up my calves, circling my knees. Then, it slows down to rub my inner thigh. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as my pussy clenches again.

This time, I peek with a smile. Jake looks at me with a seductive grin that makes me pull him towards my face while running my hands down his ribs, lightly grazing my nails on his hips, making him catch his breath just before he kisses me.

* * *

**Enjoying it?**


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, we head to the racetrack before the main event races start.

Today is the Crown Oaks day. I'm wearing my red dress with a thin black belt, along with a white hat that has a black ribbon around it and my red pumps. Jake is wearing black slacks with a red button up shirt and black tie that matches my attire.

We head inside to the dining area, order our lunch and eat. We listen to everyone talking about which horse will win and which ones have the best chance of winning.

After the waiter takes our dishes away, Jake and I go to a booth and place our bets. I only pick out four horses: Honey Flower, Isabella Snowflake, Dash for Viz and Keep De Rose. I don't know which ones Jake places his bids on, as we went to separate booths.

* * *

**What would you wear to the Derby?**


	26. Chapter 26

We find our seats in the stadium as the first group of horses make their way to the gate.

Honey Flower is racing, so I hoop and holler for her as Jake cheers on Zydeco. I smile, knowing this is going to get heated if we have competing horses in each race. I laugh, looking at Jake out of the corner of my eye and then elbow him to throw him off his game.

He laughs at me and continues to cheer.

The horses round the first corner, then the second. Honey Flower and Zydeco are neck and neck on the backstretch.

"GO HONEY FLOWER!"

"GO ZYDECO!"

I glare at him with a smirk. They round the third corner into the fourth then straight on to the finish line.

I can see Honey Flower speed up as her jockey hits her hind quarter. "COME ON HONEY FLOWER! YOU CAN DO IT!"

I watch her closely. Then I see Zydeco make his move. OO, that horse!

The two horses are so close that we have to wait for the announcer to let us know who won. Jake and I then have a stare down contest, listening quietly.

"And first place goes to HONEY FLOWER!"

I jump up in the air. "BOOOYAHH!" I stick my tongue out at him as he comes in for a hug.

"Way to go, babe." He kisses my lips.

* * *

**Have you been to a derby race?**


	27. Chapter 27

The next few races, none of our horses run. So we sit and just watch. We enjoy the breeze, the chatter that goes on. Basking in the beauty of nature, while the horses show us their speed.

Then my next horse, Isabella Snowflake strides into the gate.

"LET'S GO ISABELLA SNOWFLAKE!"

I hear Jake holler for Brave Soul.

The horses burst out of the gate; Jake and I do our little round of cheers for our horses. And again, they come so close that we have to wait for the announcer.

"First Place goes to Brave Soul!"

I wink at him.


	28. Chapter 28

Our other two horses didn't place in their races. We collect our money and ask a few of the employee's if they could take our pictures. One does–she takes about five pictures of us–we thank her and head to the purple coupe that stands out in a sea of red, black, blue, and tan colored vehicles.

Jake and I head to the hotel. Once we get there we go to our room and change out of our clothes into comfy loungy clothes, because after our nap, we'll be heading to the airport to head home.

* * *

**Shorty McShort**


	29. Chapter 29

The phone rings in the hotel room. I moan and roll over off of Jake as he picks up the phone.

"Uh huh. Okay. Thank you."

"Honey, that was our wake up call." He rubs my back, sending goosebumps crawling across my skin.

"Guess it's a good thing we packed everything before we left for the races." I roll over back towards him, leaning into kiss him as he pulls me tighter, lifting me on top of him.

"We'll have plenty of time for that when we get home."

I giggle. "I know. It would be nice for one last romp in Australia."

"Oh, but we do my dear dragonfly." He whispers in my ear as he touches me. His touch is so soft under my shirt, my breathing stills. My eyes close in anticipation as I feel my shirt start to slide up my torso.

I let out my breath once my shirt is off, exposed to him. I hear him hum just before he crashes his mouth to my nipple. He sucks on it so hard it makes me rise up, wanting him to keep sucking.


	30. Chapter 30

That was the most sensual romp we've had since being here, and I guess we did have time, because we made it to the airport, and on the plane with just enough time to get settled.

Sitting in that uncomfortable seat, I start to think of my kids. I think of how happy I'll be finally seeing their faces after a week of separation. I let out a sigh and then feel a hand on top of mine.

"I love you, Leah."

"I love you, Jake."

We smile and lean in to kiss each other.

I lay my head on his shoulder as the plane begins to take off into the Australian sunset while my eyelids begin to close for the ride home.

* * *

**So, how was it?**


End file.
